


Midnight Daydream

by PhantomGauntlet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Behaves Somewhat Creepily In This, Space Virgins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomGauntlet/pseuds/PhantomGauntlet
Summary: In a stunning turn of events, the force has decided to enable Kylo Ren's addiction by presenting him with near limitless opportunities to watch Rey while she sleeps. Amid his frantic attempts to justify this behavior, Kylo forgets to plan for what might happen if Rey ever wakes up.In other words, Rey and Kylo are somewhat sleepy and very horny.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've started writing porn.  
> Don't tell my mom.  
> I'm currently working on a second chapter featuring smut wherein clothing is actually removed.   
> Enjoy!

The first time that it happens, Kylo is so surprised that he does nothing.He is unable to make his body perform any meaningful action, and his brain is functioning at such a minimal level that he doesn't know what he would do if he was could bring himself to move. The cause of Kylo's confused state is a disheveled woman whose hair is still in its signature three-bun style.

_Rey_.

To Kylo, she appears to be hovering just outside of the massive window on the star destroyer's bridge, drifting among the stars. Kylo can't reach out to her because of the glass, so he compensates by staring as intensely as he can, desperate to memorize every detail of her hair and face. He doesn't learn anything new from his study.

Kylo doesn't think that it's possible for him to forget anything about Rey.

It takes only a few moments for the force to shift again, but Kylo stares off into space long after Rey has vanished.

* * *

It's only a few days later when Rey returns, dead to the world once more. This time Kylo is in his quarters, enjoying a late lunch and avoiding General Hux. Kylo had been planning to call a meeting with his commerce commission soon, but now that Rey is here he has become... distracted. In fact, Kylo spends so long observing the way that Rey has curled up on his blood red sheets that three separate alarms he had set go off, prompting him to do literally anything that is productive.

Kylo halfheartedly begins to compile a list of planets Rey could be on based on the obvious difference in the day night cycle. Rey chooses this moment to make a soft, breathy noise and turn over onto her other side. All of Kylo's attempted concentration is scattered. He tosses the list aside and gently moves to the bedside so he can look down on Rey's sleeping form. In the back of his mind, Kylo thinks that his behavior could be described as extremely creepy, but he is entranced by Rey to a degree that makes it impossible to care. It doesn't really make sense that Kylo should freeze now, when he's been perfectly capable of holding conversations and committing acts of violence in Rey's presence before, but he can't muster the willpower to move away from her. There really isn't a way that he can rationalize his current behavior. 

His mind, unhelpfully begins an unnecessary analysis of the situation. In sleep, Rey is relaxed, serene even. She poses no threat to him, there is no chance of getting useful information out of her, she certainly won't turn to the dark side in her dreams... The only real explanation is that Kylo wants to look at her, with no purpose beyond his own enjoyment. Unfortunately for Kylo, Rey's projection fades after about an hour, leaving him with nothing to distract himself from this realization.

Kylo (who is well known to have a tremendous capacity to deal with his emotions in a healthy manner) chooses to ignore the Rey situation completely. In the ensuing weeks Rey continues to appear at all hours of the day and night, always asleep. Kylo continues to study her comatose form at every opportunity, but he is getting better at making inane excuses to himself in order to justify this behavior. His latest line of logic is that by noting all of Rey's small, unconscious movements he will be able to predict her strikes when he inevitably encounters her on the battlefield.

Kylo is very glad that he doesn't have to explain his logic to anyone else.

In any case, Kylo has learned a great deal about Rey's sleeping habits from his close observation of her. For some reason, she rarely seems to change here hairstyle or clothing from its normal, combat-ready state. Kylo supposes this is likely because the Resistance has very limited stability based on the current state of affairs in the galaxy. Rey is also very mobile while in her sleep, frequently rolling, stretching, and making other positional adjustments without even a sign of waking. The most important item that Kylo has noted is that Rey has a very cute snore. It's a low, calm sound that makes him think of wind rustling through tree branches. The fact that it is still a snoring noise means that cute is a relative term, but Kylo can't help but smile each time he hears it. It makes him oddly happy to have such strong confirmation that Rey is resting, safe and sound.

Ultimately, despite his lack of solid reasons, Kylo continues what may or may not be an extremely disturbing behavior, spending hours gazing at Rey. Although his motivations are still a tangled mess, Kylo is absolutely certain of one thing: Rey must _never_ be allowed to find out about this. 

* * *

When Rey wakes up most mornings it is a bit of a process. The Resistance is on the run from First Order troops and various mercenary groups, which means traveling quickly and never resting for too long. Everyone's sleep schedule has been completely dismantled by this lifestyle, and Rey is often reluctant to leave her dreamscape, as it could be days before she gets another chance to sleep. Now, however, Rey jolts awake in an instant, though she hasn't actually moved. Most of the Resistance is currently holed up in an abandoned mining colony overrun by jungle, which has finally given them a chance to catch up on quality sleep. There is no hint of sunlight through the room's small window, so, ideally, Rey could still enjoy hours of additional rest. Rey does feel a strong urge to roll over and close her eyes again, but she also has a strange feeling that something is not right.

The air is completely still, devoid of sound, and the force has a tension in it that she hasn't felt in months. Rey knows with absolute certainty that she is no longer alone. Rey is curled up on her side, facing out into her room and though her eyes have been open since she awoke, she hasn't bothered to really look at anything. The room is so dark that when she does slide her gaze around a bit she still doesn't see anything noteworthy. It takes a few moments for her to register the black mass gathered above the foot of the bed, where her feet are. It takes even longer for Rey to tilt her eyes up and glimpse the deep, dark eyes that are staring at her from out of the gloom. Rey sluggishly processes this information and comes to a chilling conclusion.

Kylo Ren has been watching her sleep.

Rey's immediate reaction is to panic, and she bursts off the bed and lunges across the room. She is genuinely surprised when he stops her from reaching her lightsaber with a firm grip on each of her wrists. She is more surprised that neither of them really struggles after he halts her charge. They aren't moving towards a fight now, they're just staring at each other. Kylo doesn't seem to have any intention of speaking or moving, so Rey is eventually able to collect her wits and break the silence.

"Let go of me," she hisses. It's not a particularly great opening, but Rey is understandably frazzled when she says it.

Kylo gives a soft chuckle and rumbles back "You'll try to kill me if I do that." He's speaking slowly, and he's so close that she can almost feel his words vibrating in the air between them.

Rey's stomach flips at the sound of his voice and she struggles to retort. "You can hardly blame me for being violent right now. How would you react if I had been watching you sleep?"

Kylo doesn't answer immediately. His mouth is moving, but there is no sound. It takes him several moments, but Kylo eventually manages to choke out a response, "I would probably think that I was still dreaming. I certainly wouldn't be reaching for my lightsaber."

Rey has the distinct impression that he's blushing now, and it annoys her a bit that she can feel her cheeks warm in turn. She wants to be indignant but the implication that Kylo _wants_ her is just so frustratingly appealing. Kylo has clammed up, so Rey uses the quiet moment to take stock of the situation. He hasn't let go of her arms, if anything his grip has tightened, and Rey loses a few moments staring at the way his massive hands completely engulf her wrists. He looks even larger with the edges of his form blurred by the shadows of the room, and Rey feels a bit like her wrists aren't the only things being swallowed. Kylo looms in her mind, because of both his stature and his pretense in the force, which is swirling eagerly against her the way it does every time their bond connects them. He's let down his mental walls a bit, and Rey can feel that he really does have no intention of hurting her. This would calm her a bit, but she can also see what Kylo wants instead of violence. His thoughts are a mess of half-formed fantasies and muddled sexual imagery, and every bit of it is focused on her. Rey is absolutely certain that at least half of what Kylo is imagining is physically impossible, but her body doesn't seem to care.

Rey's breaths are coming out in shuddering gasps and there is a familiar warmth deep in her belly. She is very glad that Kylo is so intensely aroused, because it makes her own desire feel much more appropriate. Although Rey has been studying sections of the Jedi texts specifically to shield her thoughts against Kylo, she decides it's only fair to let him in on how she's feeling. Kylo's consciousness delves through all the arousal in her now open mind in just a few seconds, and his eyes gleam as he refocuses his wild gaze on her. He only gives a strangled gasp of her name as a warning before he is pulling her forward to claim her lips with his own. Rey goes willingly, pressing up on her toes so that she can reach his mouth.

The kiss goes surprisingly well, all things considered. They both freeze up for a moment at the first touch, and have a simultaneous realization that neither of them really knows how to do this. Luckily, Kylo's desire to touch her outweighs his nerves, so he gently drags his lips across hers and settles his hands on her hips, pulling her in until she can't get any closer. Rey decides that she is quite pleased with this development and threads her arms around Kylo's neck, ensuring that he stays in place so she can enjoy every motion of him against her. Kylo's eagerness doesn't abate, and Rey is happy to reciprocate when he opens his mouth to lick at her lips gently. He's grunting from deep in his chest when her hips buck against his, and Rey's responding moan is muffled by his mouth. It takes a genuine effort for Rey to break the kiss, and even then she remains pressed as closely to his body as she can manage, gasping for a fresh breath.

Kylo is grinning down at her now, and Rey quickly gives in to the urge to kiss the smile right of his face. It doesn't really work, Kylo is enjoying himself even more now, and they are lost in the intoxicating action again. Rey and Kylo steadily stumble back towards the bed, and Kylo drops them down to the mattress without ever breaking the kiss, forcing her legs to part to accommodate him. Rey has definitely never been this wet before. As always, Kylo's arousal matches hers, and his erection is providing delicious friction against her center. Her legs hook around his waist without any conscious direction from Rey, and Kylo growls from the pleasure the motion creates. Kylo is beginning to rut against her now as he loses himself in the feel of her body. Her hands slide into his hair as he pulls back to mouth at her neck. Kylo reaches up to fondle her breasts, gently thumbing a nipple through her thin nightshirt.

Rey keens and he pauses to look up at her, even as his hips continue to grind. "Beautiful," he murmurs. In that glorious moment, Rey feels that her life might just be perfect, so she tells him as much.

"I never want this to end," she breathes. Kylo smirks and drags his hips against her, angling so her clit gets plenty of attention. Rey swears loudly as he continues his rhythm, and Kylo smiles even wider.

"Are you sure you don't want this tension resolved, sweetheart?" he teases, and Rey would smack him if his attentions didn't feel so good. She pulls at his hair so she can kiss him again, and it's slow and deliberate, nothing at all like the frantic clash of bodies occurring further down the bed. Kylo's hips speed up again when the kiss ends, and he's gasping against her lips.

"I don't want this to end either." Rey can't help but grin at this, but she's so close to orgasm now that her focus is mostly on the movement of Kylo's hips. They lock eyes and the force bond is full to bursting with affection, sexual and otherwise. Just a few more seconds and Rey will go over the edge, and she trusts Kylo will be there with her.

The seconds pass, and Kylo vanishes as if it was all a dream. Rey can still feel him through the bond, half a galaxy away and extremely frustrated. Her own disappointment is immense.

Rey huffs out a deep breath and stares at the ceiling internally grumbling about how unfair it is that that perfect moment should be snatched away from her. From them. Rey feels much better just a few moments later, when Kylo's faint presence brushes against her through the bond.

"Sorry for the quick exit sweetheart. Looks like you'll have to finish yourself off for me." Rey perks up as she reaches down to follow his suggestion, and she knows that he is mirroring her, wherever he is. She really likes the idea of him angrily fisting his length and wishing that it was her. Rey is so worked up that she only needs to circle her clit a few times to be right back at the edge, and she eagerly chases her release.

She cums with his final message echoing in her mind "There's always tomorrow night." Rey dreams of Kylo that night, for the first time in recent memory she wakes with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back friends. This chapter was supposed to be 100% Grade A smut, but then my dumbass decided to cap the thing off with some ridiculous fluff out of the blue.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading.

In general, Kylo is very appreciative of the connection he has with Rey. Being joined with her in any way is a rather desirable prospect, and their strength in the force makes it an ideal medium.

Mostly. 

It's been almost a week since Rey caught Kylo watching her, and the force is refusing to bridge their minds again. The memories of their frantic tryst are simply not enough to satisfy Kylo's desire. He is desperate to see her, feel her, again.

Ironically, Kylo's sleep quality has deteriorated as a result of this, as he finds himself spending more hours awake in the hopes that he'll be awake when Rey eventually reappears.

This strategy ultimately only serves to remind Kylo that he has no control over when, or even whether, he will get to be with Rey again. He doesn't dwell on that frustrating thought, and concedes that he still needs to get a normal amount of sleep, if only to be fully prepared to "perform".

This is how Kylo finds himself waking from a dead sleep in the early hours of the morning, with just enough light that he can see Rey standing above his bed. He breathes out her name and springs to his feet, and she leaps into his arms without preamble.

She tastes even better than he remembers.

Kylo reaches out with the force, and is immediately inundated by Rey's joyous presence. It's the same feeling as reaching the summit of a steep hill and breathing in as much fresh air as possible. Kylo is already dreading the end of this force connection. With this in mind, he uses the force to activate the lighting in the chamber. 

He wants to see everything with perfect clarity.

Rey doesn't seem to notice the extra illumination, she continues kissing him fiercely. Kylo feels it is only fair that he respond in kind.

It feels so right to continue where they had left off before, and Kylo is pleased to find that Rey is just as eager as before. Rey begins tugging at Kylo's clothes almost immediately, and he reluctantly breaks the kiss so she can tear his sweater off of him. Rey's hands are on him then, feeling the tight ridges of muscle packed onto his abdomen and chest, and Kylo sneaks his hands under the hem of her tunic to even the playing field a bit.

It's hard not to groan in pleasure with her gentle touch roaming his bare skin so enthusiastically.

Kylo chooses to focus on his exploration of her, gliding his hands up her back so that her torso is bared. He goes up slowly so that he can palm the slight but firm muscles in her back and shoulders, and he idly thinks that he might enjoy giving her a massage. That will have to wait until later. He has more important things to do right now.

There's a bit of a struggle before he can remove the garment fully, as Rey's arms are trapped in the fabric for a moment until she forcefully flings it away. Rey's cheeks are flushed a gorgeous shade of pink now, and her enchanting eyes are wide and dark with desire and anticipation. Kylo spends several moments studying her lovely facial structure, but the bare skin that he knows is just below slowly drags his attention away.

Kylo's heart stutters and restarts, because Rey is now completely naked from the waist up. He doesn't even try to pretend that he isn't staring at her breasts, because he absolutely is.

The nipples are definitely his favorite part. They're a bit darker shade of pink than the blush on Rey's face. Regardless, he knows he will remember every detail of the sight before him for years.

"I want to touch them," Kylo speaks with as much authority as he can muster in an effort to cover up how nervous he is.

He cannot fuck this up.

Rey is still blushing that perfect shade of pink, but she's also sporting the biggest smile Kylo has ever seen.  
"Please do," she murmurs, and her raspy tone immediately sends Kylo's thoughts in inappropriate directions.

Actually, those thoughts might be completely appropriate, given the situation.

Kylo stretches out his hands and Rey arches her back, pushing her chest into his touch. Rey's breasts mold to his palms perfectly, and Kylo falls in love with the wonderful texture of her smooth skin over pliant flesh.

He experiments with different touches, squeezing and rubbing gently. She lets out a soft gasp when he first circles her nipples, so Kylo concentrates on them, deciding to get his tongue involved. He licks over the soft curve of her carefully, flattening his tounge so he can swirl the appendage around her skin. The way Rey moans and pulls him closer by his hair confirms that he made a good choice. 

Now that his mouth is taking care of Rey's breasts, Kylo's hands are free to wander. Her moans make him confident enough to reach low, skimming over her back once again until he reaches her ass. This part of her feels just as good as her chest does in his hands, but with a greater firmness due to the muscle.

Picking her up was never part of Kylo's plan, but he simply can't help it; he wants her closer.

Rey tightens her legs around his hips as he pulls her from the floor, and it's his turn to moan at the near full-body contact. He can feel her heat against his erection even through two sets of pants.

Rey kisses him again, deep and slow and utterly magnificent.

Her eyes are bright when they finally part "Take me to bed Ben."

There is no hesitation; he moves to sit on his bed immediately, carefully settling with Rey in his lap.

He manages to breath out another sentence just before their lips meet again. "I love it when you call me that."

It isn't exactly what he wants to tell her, but Kylo is rather preoccupied at the moment, and he thinks by the contented hum of the bond that Rey might have understood what he meant anyway.

Emboldened, Kylo flips over, pressing Rey down onto the bed without breaking the kiss. The way she lifts her hips up to grind against him tells him that she definitely doesn't mind the change in position.

He lifts up a bit, and though she whines at the loss of his weight and warmth, Kylo is determined to actually get naked before the force closes their connection again. Rey senses his intentions and eagerly begins to undo his pants, though her hands wander a bit more than is strictly necessary. Kylo responds in kind, pawing at Rey's hips until he can finally hook his fingers into her waistline and yank her last bits of clothing away. She's managed to get his pants undone at the same time, so Kylo takes a moment to pry them from his legs, and then there is nothing between them.

Rey is staring at his erection with wide eyes, but Kylo doesn't even notice because he can't tear his eyes away from her center. The main thing that he notices is that she's trimmed the hair at her apex, and it gives him a wonderful view of her folds. He can see just a hint of yet another shade of pink where she is slightly parted, and the area has a slight sheen to it.

Rey is wet because of him.

Kylo briefly wonders if it's possible for him to die because all of his blood is in his dick.

That thought and all others are quickly discarded when Rey, still sporting a beautiful blush, reaches out to grasp said dick. He can feel the calluses on her palm, but her grip is warm and tight and her arm and hand look absolutely tiny on his length. Kylo pulls her away after only a few strokes.

"I won't last if you do that." He explains.

Rey doesn't get a chance to argue because Kylo's fingers have reached between her legs and begun to explore.

He continues "I want to be in you, and we'll need to get you ready first."

Rey nods, spreading her legs a bit more so he can have better access. He works his fingers around carefully, feeling soft skin and slick warmth, reaching up to rub quick circles on what he thinks is her clit. She's moaning quietly now, so Kylo imagines he must be doing something right.

He parts her folds to tease her entrance with a finger, and she tugs at his arm encouragingly, gently guiding the digit into herself. She is unbelievably tight and warm on the inside, but she's so drenched that he can slide his finger in and out easily. It's almost as easy to add a second finger, and Rey's moans are now mostly incoherent gasps of his name.

She's still calling him Ben.

Kylo still loves it.

He loves it so much that he leans down, hoping to use his tongue on her clit the same way he had applied it to her chest. Kylo has very little finesse but an abundance of enthusiasm, and it pays off in a big way. Rey is practically gushing against his mouth and hand, the babbling cries have continued, and her walls are fluttering against his fingers rapidly.

He presses harder, flicking his tongue and crooking his fingers, and Rey comes with a wail. Kylo continues his motions for a few more moments, slowing down and then withdrawing entirely.

Rey is flushed and panting, and the smile on her face is the widest he's seen yet. 

She yanks him flush against her with the force, winding her arms tight around his shoulders.

It's the best kiss that Kylo has ever had.

No contest.

He has a grin to match hers when he pulls back, and it only grows when she squirms beneath him, grinding his cock through her soaked folds. He tries to speak, but he's slick with her juices now, and the delicious friction as she attempts to align him at her entrance renders him useless for a moment.

Rey pauses her movements to look him in the eyes, fully bridging their minds for an instant. Kylo comes away from this encounter fully satisfied, he now knows that the Resistance has access to contraceptive medication, and that Rey wants him just as much as he wants her.

She moves again and Kylo helps her, holding his base so she can impale herself on his cock.

The sensation is overwhelming to the point that Kylo can barely think. 

He takes a few seconds to mentally refocus, and by then Rey is rocking her hips and calling out his name. "Ben. Please move Ben." 

His blood boils at her desperate tone, and he can't sense any pain from her in the bond, so Kylo pulls back and thrusts experimentally. Rey's words cut off with a throaty moan from both of them, because the friction is absolutely sublime. Kylo continues his rhythm, and the pleasure doesn't recede at all. 

Rey is is clinging to him with all her limbs, and Kylo tightens his grip on her hips so he can slide into her with more force. He mouths at her neck again, tasting the delicate beads of sweat, and focuses on keeping his thrusts consistent and hard.

Unfortunately, the punishing pace that Kylo has set to pleasure Rey is also forcing him very close to the edge. He doesn't want to peak without her, so Kylo slips his left hand towards Rey's stomach so he can strum against her clit with his thumb.

At the same time, Kylo cranes his head up so he can speak into Rey's ear. "You look so beautiful like this sweetheart, gasping and whining for my cock."

Rey clenches around him, hard, so Kylo continues, speaking over her strangled moan. "I bet you'll look even better when you come for me, quiver around me so hard that I have no choice but to fill you up with my cum."

Kylo is gasping the words out now, trying to hold back his orgasm just a bit longer. Rey's hands fist in his hair, pulling him back to her mouth, and they come undone together, moaning into the kiss while their bodies writhe together. Rey's cunt begins to spasm, and Kylo sees stars as he loses control, pushing into her as hard and as fast as he can manage.

The kiss becomes long a slow as they come down together, occasionally pausing to smile and giggle at each other. Kylo pumps his hips a few more times, enjoying the feel of stuffing Rey with his cum.

When he reluctantly pulls out, they both stare at the way he leaks out her for a few long moments.

Kylo gropes for his discarded shirt, gently wiping the residue from between Rey's thighs. He tosses the sullied fabric away and pulls Rey close again, settling against the pillows with her tucked tight against his chest.

Rey eventually breaks the silence "I wish we could stay like this forever." She says it softly, almost like she's speaking to herself.

Kylo agrees, but he has more to add. "I want to be able to do this in person." 

Rey looks up at him, frowning, and Kylo continues before she can interrupt him. "I haven't found a bit of happiness here since I took over the First Order. I would trade all the power I've ever had to be closer to you."

Rey's frown is gone now, in fact, she's beaming. She swings a leg over him, rolling up to straddle him so she can look right into his eyes again. "You would be Ben for me?" she asks, and her voice is so hopeful and bright that Kylo feels his heart melting for her all over again.

"Of course I would sweetheart," he says "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Rey leans forward so she can kiss him again, and then pulls back, curling up on his chest. "That's great," Rey murmurs sleepily "Because I think I might love you Ben."

Ben smiles down at her, his precious little scavenger. "I think I might love you too Rey."

Rey vanishes just a few moments later, but Ben isn't too upset. If she had stayed, he wouldn't have been able to drag himself out of bed until later, and that would have delayed his departure. 

Now, it takes him less than an hour to pack some essential supplies and pilot his Silencer into the void. Ben inputs hyperspace coordinates based on Rey's presence in his mind, now almost fully open to him.

In just a few more hours, Ben will be with Rey, in person.

He has a very good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this trash-heap.


End file.
